Conductive vias carry electrical signals from one side of a semi-conductor wafer to the other, allowing the electrical signals to be transmitted from a power source on one side of the wafer to an electrical device on the other side of the wafer. In a process developed early on to form a p-type via through an n-type silicon substrate, a ball of aluminum is melted through the wafer using a thermal gradient from the entry surface to the exit surface, leaving a highly conductive p-type via in the wafer. However, the processing conditions for the procedure are difficult to control, so such vias have not seen general use.
More recently, practical vias have been made that are particularly useful in integrated circuits. These vias are produced by first forming an opening in a silicon substrate and etching a hole through the opening. Etching the hole using a deep reactive ion etch (DRIE) has allowed the vias to be formed with nearly vertical walls, making them much smaller in dimension and resulting in a greater number of interconnects that are able to be placed in the substrate. The via is then oxidized to isolate it from the wafer and generally filled with metal of some type to provide a conduction path from one surface of the substrate to the other. Traditionally, electrically conductive metals like tungsten or copper have been used to coat the vias. Processes employed to deposit the metal include evaporation or sputtering, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), electroplating and electroless deposition (ELD). In the final step of forming the conductive interconnect, the via is revealed from the back surface of the wafer by etching or polishing away material beyond the depth of the hole.
However, there are problems associated with making vias in the above-described manner. For one, it has been difficult to make vias of a reproducibly accurate dimension. Coating the vias with metal has also been problematic. For example, metal CVD is an expensive process requiring a slow deposition rate at high temperatures. Metal sputtering has restraints similar to CVD and, in addition, presents a difficulty in filling narrow via openings evenly, especially at the via bottom. Hence, the current processes used to make conductive vias are not optimal.
Many electrical devices do not require the low resistance or capacitance offered by metallized vias, making the current method to form conductive interconnects unnecessarily complex. Thus, it would be desirable to have a method to form non-metallized, highly electrically conductive vias such that the conductive material of the via is isolated from the bulk of the silicon wafer.